The Letter
by Brianna Lynette
Summary: A Letter Greg gets on his twenty-second birthday,seems to be just that a letter, but six years later The Letter throws Greg Sanders back into a life he thought was in the past.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Katie, Kellie, Kristi, and Jason. But Not Greg or any other CSI: people things or places.

A/N: I just thought I would write something on Greg's history a little. I will only post the second chapter if I get five reviews. They don't have to be good ones but no flames please just constructive criticism if you don't love the story but want to comment.Enjoy the Story!

Brianna

Greg Sanders stood in front of his childhood home, just remembering the times him and his best friend had there. Next to him is a small overnight bag, Nick Stokes, and Warrick Brown. He doesn't know how long they stand there but it jolts him back into reality when Warrick touches his shoulder.

"Are going in Greg, or are we just going to stand here?" the green-eyed CSI asked his younger friend. As if to answer him Greg started walking towards the entrance of the nineteenth century mansion.

"Well I'll be damned. Greg Sanders I never thought I'd see you in this town again. What are you doing here." A five-foot eight blonde said as they came in. She couldn't have been any older than twenty-six. If Greg looked shocked, he didn't show it. He actually smiled for the first time since they arrived in San Gabriel.

"Hey Kellie how are you?" asked Greg as he hugged her.

"Well I'm fine Greg. How are you?"

"I'm just fine. Is Kristi around? And can I have three rooms please, preferably my old one and two others."

"That's good. Yes she is why don't you go up to the three rooms that I know you want. Then come back down and I'll get Kristi for you." Greg nodded and led his friends upstairs.

By the time the three of them got back down stairs Kellie was sitting with another girl about twenty-eight. She was introduced to Warrick and Nick as Kristi Carter. Everyone was confused as to why Greg brought them all together and in San Gabriel of all places. Greg looked around as if he was waiting for someone else to come join them. Finally after a few minutes, the silence was broken by Kristi.

"So Greg what is this about?"

"Kristi I know this will be hard for you. I need to do this though. It all started with a letter I got from Katie on my twenty-second birthday."

"A letter that I sent him telling him of Jason's death. Now I know this is a sore subject for you Kristi and it is for me too. I just don't think we got the right guy. Hi I'm Katie Carter you must be Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes." A green-eyed, red-headed girl no older than twenty-seven and five-foot-nine said.


	2. Katherine Carter

Disclaimer: Yes I own all of it! Not. I can only wish I owned CSI people, places, and other stuff. But I don't, I would like to meet Eric though.

AN: okay so I lied I didn't wait for those five reviews I just couldn't help my self I had to post this. Enjoy it!

Brianna

Everybody looked up at the newcomer with surprise written all over there faces, Kristi especially. After the shock wore off Kristi looked pissed.

"How _dare_ you Katie! You have no right to reopen this case and as the wife of the victim I am for_bidding_ you to do this." Kristi yelled at Katie. Greg looked at the younger woman in shock. 'Kristi never use to be like this why is she so defensive?' Greg thought. Katie just smiled a knowing smile at her sister in law.

"Kristi as the _Sister_ of the victim and a federal agent I have every right to do what I am doing. Especially if there is new evidence saying the convicted person didn't do it. So you have no say in this at all." Katie looked over at Greg, silently communicating with him that they need to go somewhere else and talk. Greg just gave her a nod.

"Well why don't I show my friends around San Gabriel and I'll talk to you guys later." Greg told Kristi and the others. Nick getting the hint motioned to Warrick and followed Greg out of the building.

An hour later the group excluding Kristi met up in the local coffee house. Kellie looked at the other four people she was with very confused.

"Katie why do you want to reopen Jason's case after almost ten years, it just doesn't make any sense. The way Kristi yelled at you is weird too. I need some explanations." Kellie said once they were all settled.

"I have some information that can prove this guy, Dunvile, didn't do it, but I couldn't look into it back than. The investigators thought I was crazy when I gave them this information, so I had to wait until it was safe. And now that I can get help from you guys, and permission to reopen the investigation I intend to put Jason's real killer behind bars." The red-head said confidently.

"What we need you to do Kellie is keep Kristi at bay. She may think we don't have a right to reopen this case but since Katie is a family member. The government has a right to. Nick, I need you and Warrick to look around town get a feel for the people and look at the crime scene." Greg told them.

"Alright, I can do that but what if it gets dangerous? What if Kristi had something to do with this and she finds out?" asked a nervous Kellie.

"Just act normal and she won't Kellie. We need you in this and if a problem comes up we will take care of it. I know I can trust you." Katie said to her. After the meeting Kellie went back to Sanders Mansion like nothing had happened. Katie, Greg and the other men went on a tour of San Gabriel, so Nick and Warrick could start there assignment.

_An office _

"I need you too keep a close eye on Katie Carter. Her and that Sanders heir are snooping around and I can't have that. Not after almost a decade since Jason's death. You check in with me every hour too, if you know what is good for you."

"Yes ma'am. I'll make sure that little bitch keeps out of this. You can count on that." Responded a deep male voice.

"No I don't want any harm to come to any of them unless it is absolutely necessary got it?" the person on the other end snapped.

"Alright than" the man said before ending the call.

A/N: I have no idea where I am going with this all I know is that I am going. So who is the mysterious phone caller? Who killed Jason Carter? And Greg grew up in a mansion? The answer to these questions and more when the story continues.


	3. History of a murder and The Letter

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything CSI: except for some books and seasons one and three on DVD

A/N: and here is chapter three. Three chapters in one day I am so proud of my self. Here is a little history for you. Enjoy!

Brianna

Warrick Brown looked at the empty pool in front of him. According to Katie it hadn't been used since the summer before her brother's murder. Which means that it had been sitting in the ground empty for a little under a decade. He sighed. He couldn't believe that he was standing at the crime scene for one of the shortest cases in history. He remembered when the case hit the air waves; he was fresh out of school and an intern at the lab.

It was a short case because of the size of San Gabriel. The body of twenty-two year old Jason Carter was found in the empty pool of the victim's home. The small community of San Gabriel must have been shocked to the bone because nothing had ever happened like that in the small town. The news gave the impression that the people in this small town loved Jason Carter so who would kill him?

And everybody was a suspect but a few days after the body was found a guy named Mark Dunvile was arrested for the crime. The only reason he went to jail was because of the widow's tearful testimony. Warrick had no idea Greg was connected to the case or even that he grew up in San Gabriel. But when Greg asked him for his help, he couldn't say no.

As he went over the house and backyard Warrick thought of how Dunvile could have done the crime. Since he had read the file he knew that the killer had to be someone the victim trusted. And according to the statements no one seemed to know who Dunvile was but the wife. That is interesting; I will have to ask Greg how well he knows Kristi.

When they met up later in Greg's room at Sanders Mansion, Warrick asked to see Katie's letter to Greg and explained the conclusion he came to about the murder and murderer. At this information Greg looked at Katie in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me that Dunvile wasn't a familiar face in town Kate?" Greg asked.

"I thought you knew sorry. I never met him and Jason and I were close until he's death. He never said anything to me about this guy but I trusted Kristi." The girl told him. After they finished there conversation Greg showed Warrick the Letter.

_Dear Greg, _

_Happy Birthday! I know that after what happened between you and Jason, you don't particularly want to hear from me. I think you should know that Jason was killed last week, murdered Greg! It has taken me this long to get my wits and write to you. The guy that they say did it is someone I have never heard of nor met. This is odd because if he knew Jason I would have at least heard of his name before, but Kristi says that they were friends. So I'm inclined to believe her, I just thought I would let you know._

_Katherine Carter_


	4. Thing's start getting interesting

Disclaimer: My takeover of the CSI: world is not yet complete, when it is I will let you know. Until then I own nothing but Katie, Kellie, Kristi, Dunvile and anybody else that the CSI fans don't recognize.

A man about six foot-five sat at a table in the San Gabriel town square, watching Katie Carter talk to Greg Sanders. He sat there and waited, waited for the time when he would be able to extract his revenge. Waiting for them to figure out how much he hated them. He was a patient man, which is why waiting didn't bother him. He has waited almost a decade and she promised him. She told him that when it was time, she would let him kill Sanders and his little slut. All he had to do was wait.

_Sanders Mansion_

Greg Sanders looked over the details of his best friend's murder and could see way Katie thought it wasn't Dunvile. What Greg couldn't comprehend though was how the real killer pulled it off. How this person was able to kill Jason and frame Dunvile, he just didn't get it. There was only one person that could help him when he was this confused, Grissom.

So that is why the lab tech-turned CSI was faxing the older man the file at three in the morning. Greg was waiting for the supervisor to finish over looking the letter from Katie and Case file.

"Greg, I can see from the file that the Dunvile case was circumstantial but what does this letter have to do with anything?" Grissom asked.

"I can't tell you over the phone what it means, but Jason, Katie, and I had a code growing up and she wrote to me in it. Nobody but Katie and I know what she really said. Not even Warrick understood it, but I can't explain what the letter actually says over the phone because it is too complicated and dangerous." The younger man replied.

"Alright, when will you be back?"

"I'm making a trip in a couple of days so I will explain it to you then." Both men said their goodbyes and hung up.

Meanwhile in Warrick's room, Katie and he were going over what she knew. With every bit of new information he got, Warrick began to suspect the widow more and more. Warrick sighed as he listened to Katie tell her story.

"It was April 30th a Tuesday and Jason had told me he was spending the day working on his presentation for work. Kristi was spending the day with us at the Café. We went by the house to ask Jason if he needed anything from the store because we were going. Kristi couldn't find him in the house, so she figured he went out in the back to think like he did sometimes. The next thing I know Kristi is screaming and crying. I went out to see what was wrong and I saw Jason lying at the bottom of the pool face up with blood coming out of him in about twenty different spots, or it seemed like twenty at the time." She paused to calm herself.

"The next three days were a blur; they questioned us like we had killed him until they found Dunvile. They didn't have anything but circumstantial evidence and Kristi's statement to link him to the crime. But her testimony put him away for it. The reason I am so reluctant to believe it was Dunvile is because of the eagerness Kristi convicted him with."

Warrick agreed that Kristi seemed really adamant about Dunvile being the murderer, but he didn't know anything about the guy and one thing is for sure Warrick needed to talk to him.

"Katie do you know where Dunvile is serving his time?"

"Yes I do, San Bernadino correctional."

_Somewhere Else_

She was pissed, they were getting to nosy. They know too much, she couldn't let them talk to Dunvile and there was only one way to stop them from talking to him. And that was to hurt him, not kill him just hurt him really bad. That is why she called her prison guy, she knew that he would beat up Dunvile for her and the thought of that made her extremely happy.

She planned Jason's death too perfectly to have it messed up now. If she had to she would have her guy kill Katie and Sanders. Oh how he would enjoy that! She would love to see that! They have no idea what they did to her and because Jason was catching on he had to go. Of course in the end Katie and Greg would die anyway it was inevitable. All she had to do was wait. And wait she would for the sweet satisfaction of their demise would bring to her.

Waiting is something she was good at, because when she was younger she had to wait for Greg. She waited for him to love her the way he loved Katie. But of course Katie never realized that she loved Sanders, so she kept on flirting with him. Then Greg left!

He had never once acknowledged that she was anything other than Katie's friend, but that has to end and it will. The little miss perfect and her prince need not trust her, but trust her they do. For they know not the prefect way she killed Jason and got away with it.

_The man's thoughts_

He was getting impatient. Usually he was a very patient man, but the thought of getting to kill Greg Sanders was too exciting. She was getting pissed at how nosy Katie and Sanders were getting, which meant that the nosier they got the sooner he got to kill them. Oh this was going to be a sweet satisfaction! They had planned this from the start; Jason wouldn't have died if he just stayed out of it. But Jason did die and that made their plan even better because it brought Greg home to San Gabriel. It would be easier to kill him here and it would make it more fun too. So impatient or not he would have to wait, and wait he would.

_Las Vegas_

Gil Grissom sighed as he looked over the file on his desk and then at the two eager, hopeful faces in front of him.

"Just by looking at this I know it wasn't the guy convicted. I also know it had to be someone the victim trusted really well, probably one of his closest friends since it is a small town. Go back and look at the fingerprints they thought should be there at the time. Trust no one but yourselves with this or any new information because everyone that loved Jason Carter dearly is a suspect."

"But Griss, that means everyone in San Gabriel!"

"I'm sorry Greg, but that is the way it has to be. Now if you need someone else I can get Nick to go back down there with you to help Warrick."

"No but thanks Grissom. I'll see you when I get back."

The older CSI nodded and Greg left.

Katie and Greg sat in his apartment going over those fingerprints. They couldn't think of any reason why Jason's closest would want to hurt him so they decided to go to sleep.

"I'll take the couch Katie, you take the bed." Greg told her.

"No Greg, it's your place I can sleep on the couch."

"Katie the couch is uncomfortable; I won't let you sleep there."

"Well then we can share the bed, we are both adults after all" She suggested shyly. But if Greg noticed it he didn't show it because he was to busy trying to repress his hormones. At least he thought they were hormones, no matter what this feeling is Greg doesn't know if he can sleep in the same bed as her. The girl that he helped Jason protect from guys like him all this all those years a go. 'Can I protect her from myself?' Greg asked himself. 'Oh well I guess I find out'

A/N: Wow that is my longest chapter ever. Please read and review I want to know how this is going. But please don't flame me. In the next chapter we'll find out if Greg can protect himself from Katie. But even if he can does she want him too? And we get to meet Greg's other best friend growing up Jake.


	5. A History lesson and Dinner

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

A/N: I would like to thank all of those people who reviewed. It meant so much too me and it made me go write the next chapter up. So Please if you like this story at all and want to keep reading, Review and I'll update faster.

While Greg and Katie slept, Warrick was talking to Mark Dunvile. Dunvile was a man about five-eleven with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Warrick thought that with decent clothes he wouldn't have that 'I'm a criminal' look, but then again a lot of criminals don't have that until they get an orange jumpsuit.

"Mr. Dunvile, my name is Warrick Brown and some questions about your case have come to light. Do you want your lawyer present while I talk with you?" the tall CSI questioned.

"Mr. Brown, my lawyer couldn't get Big Bird off if he tried. So I don't think I will be needing him. Ask me your questions and I will answer you. I'm in this place for the rest of my life for something I didn't do, but it's not like that will change so I will tell you everything you need to know." The prisoner responded solemnly.

"I appreciate that, all I want to know is: why you were in San Gabriel, and how you know Jason Carter." Dunvile nodded as if to say 'of course.'

"I went to San Gabriel to see Brandon Sanders. His company was being sued by a client and I was the lawyer for Sanders Family incorporated. In order to understand why I even met Jason Carter, you have to know what Jason did and why he got the job at Brandon's company. As you can tell from the name, it is a family business. But Brandon's son, Greg, didn't want to be involved. Instead he wanted to do something with his love of science. Jason, who was Greg's best friend, wanted to get his degree in business. So as I heard it, Greg convinced his dad to hire Jason in his place.

"Jason moved up through the company fast and most people thought it was because of his friendship with Greg. But he earned his job. Jason was basically Brandon's right hand man, which is why he was involved with the lawsuit. I was never in his backyard, we met at Sanders Mansion. Jason's wife would know that I was around because for about five days I was. We were trying to figure out what to do about the lawsuit. The day Jason died I was on my way home to Las Angeles. I did meet some people while I was there though, Brandon's wife was out of town with Jason's little sister. So I got to meet Kellie, Jake, and Kristi. Jake kind of threatened me by saying he didn't like strangers poking around town and if I stayed in town he would keep a close eye on me. Kellie kept giving me icy glares; I mean she could have frozen hell with the looks she was giving me."

"Why didn't Brandon Sanders get in on this? I mean he could have justified your story?" Warrick asked.

"Mr. Brown in a small town everybody is family and in this small town Jason was like Brandon's second son. Plus he didn't want his company to get any bad press, so I made it seem like I was just a tourist. Brandon convinced Kristi to go with the story and Jake and Kellie didn't need convincing. They had no other suspects but me because it would be stupid to even suggest that one of Jason's friends killed him. I thought that with all the circumstantial evidence I would get off, but I guess I was wrong."

"Do you have any thoughts about who might have killed him?"

"I do have some people in mind but it is just because they were rude to me. I didn't see anyone of his close friends be anything but nice to him. Although I could have sworn I saw Kellie and Jake look hateful at him for a few seconds, but it could have been my imagination."

"Alright thanks for your time Mr. Dunvile."

"No problem Mr. Brown I hope I was of some help."

_An office_

'I'll get my revenge soon' the man thought happily. Although keeping Dunvile alive was a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have threatened him, oh well. They will never catch us for we would never hurt Jason. But that is what they think and as long as they keep thinking that everything will stay on track. Oh no here she comes and she doesn't look to happy!

"Katie and Sanders went to Vegas to talk to that bug guy. I don't like that they are so adamant about solving this case. You need to make sure that they don't get back to San Gabriel, but don't kill them!" She yelled at him. He gave her a nod, signaling that he understood. Then they both left to go their blend in.

Upon awaking, Greg discovered that somehow during the night Katie curled up in his arms. It felt so perfect to have a beautiful angel in his arms, especially if that angel happened to be Katie. When she was about fifteen Greg started to notice her, at first he just played it off as being bored of the other girls in town. Then when he went off to college he realized that it wasn't boredom, he really cared for her. That was also when he decided to forget about her because Jason would kill him if they got together.

Katie woke up but didn't open her eyes, for the fear of losing the way she felt wrapped up in Greg's arms. It felt so right to just lie there in his arms; it made her feel so safe and content. Katie had always cared for Greg in away she knew she shouldn't. She knew that he couldn't possibly care for her in that way though; she was just Jason's kid sister. In way his kid sister too and the years that she didn't see him she was fine. She was able to bury her feelings, but now that she was with him again she had a hard time keeping them on lock down.

When she finally opened her eyes she found that she was looking into Greg's chocolate eyes. He quickly looked away once he had seen Katie was awake and she just smiled at him.

"How did you sleep Kat?" Greg asked his guest.

"Just fine Greg and you?"

"Perfect. Why don't you use the bathroom and stuff first. Then when I get done we can go back to San Gabriel." Katie nodded at this and went to go take her shower.

By the time the couple was ready to go it was noon and Greg was hungry again. Greg took them to the diner knowing that the team would be there, well except for Warrick. They walked in and sure enough there was Grissom, Catherine, Sara, and Nick all about ready to order.

"Hey mind if we join you guys?" the young CSI asked.

"Hey Greggy! Of course you can, who's the girl?" Catherine asked with a knowing smile.

"Guys this is Katie, Katie this is the team. My family away from San Gabriel, Nick, Sara, Catherine and of course you know Grissom already. The other missing link is Warrick whom you have already met." Greg introduced while they sat down.

They all had a great time with Katie there and she loved hanging out with Greg's 'Family'. It was very well known around the Crime lab that not many people could join the breakfast gatherings and it not be awkward. Katie fit right in though and to Sara and Catherine that meant one thing, She was perfect for Greg. And by the way he was looking at her the two CSI's knew he loved her. The women exchanged looks deciding right then and there to get Greg and Katie together no matter what.

The man watched them get back on to the road with a grin. Soon they would be in Desert Palms unable to get back to San Gabriel because of the 'accident' they were about to have. A minuet later Greg's Car went spinning out of control.


	6. New suspects and accident

Disclaimer: if I owned them I wouldn't have such a crappy computer and Greg would be shirtless all the time.

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I feel like such a lazy bum. But I have had some writers block. I would like to thank all the reviewers for this story and my crossover fic 'Connected' and for those of you waiting for the next chapter of that one. I'm working on it.

Enjoy the chapter Brianna

Warrick went to talk to Kristi after leaving the prison. She didn't look very happy to see him.

"Mr. Brown I don't like that this investigation is continuing behind my back, but since Greg was Jason's best friend and Katie was his sister I happen to trust them. So I will answer any questions you have." The widow told him.

"Ms. Carter how long have you known Kellie and Jake?" The CSI asked her. If Kristi was surprised at his question, she didn't show it.

"All my life, they weren't always our friends though. Kellie always seemed to be jealous of Katie, but when we made friends with her our freshman year of high school she seemed to stop that. She always has had a major crush on Greg though and anyone with half a brain could see that Greg and Katie liked each other no matter how much they denied it. Jake has never had an easy life and he idolizes Greg. You see Mr. Brown, Greg was born with the world at his feet. He has money, great parents, a good education, and friends who love him. Hell he practically owns San Gabriel and he has the love of the girl Jake has always wanted. It is no secret in this town that Jake likes Katie and Katie always played it off, joked about it." Kristi Carter told him. Warrick thanked her and went to call the team in Las Vegas.

Greg quickly tried to regain control of his car but with out success. The car skidded and had no reaction to Greg pressing the breaks; the small car didn't stop until it was upside down on the other side of the road. The last thing Greg remembered before losing consciousness was looking to see if Katie was alright. When he woke up again he was lying in a hospital room at Desert Palms with a major headache. Greg looked around the room and wasn't surprised to find it looking the same as all the other times he had been in a room here. He was surprised to see Nick and David Hodges of all people though. He expected Catherine but not Hodges.

"Hey guys! Where is Katie?" Was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Chill Romeo, she is in surgery. You, fortunately, only have a concussion so when she gets out you can see her." David reassured him. The young CSI looked at him in shock forgetting, there new understanding to be nice to one another, for a moment.

"Why is she in surgery? What happened? Is she going to be alright?"

"Greg, the doctors think she is going to be fine if she makes it through the surgery and then the next seventy-two hours." Nick said trying to calm him. Greg nodded then told him that he was ready to give his statement, knowing Nick was going to ask sooner or later.

"We were on are way to the airport after breakfast and this car came right at us. I tried to swerve so we wouldn't crash but we went spinning and then the breaks wouldn't work. The next thing I know I'm here." After giving his statement Nick left to go investigate the cause if the accident and Hodges stayed to tell him more about Katie's condition,

"She will be fine like I said but she has to wake up first, Greg. She doesn't look very good. But before you freak out listen to me. She was awake when she came and told Nick that if you were fine, she wanted you to go on working the case with out her." Hodges told the young CSI. Greg nodded at him knowing that Katie would kill him if he stopped working just because she was 'a little banged up' as she would say.

Meanwhile Gil Grissom was sitting in his office trying to think of why anyone would want to hurt Greg and Katie. He was still sitting there thinking when Warrick called.

"Grissom"

"Hey its Warrick, I just wanted to tell you we have two more suspects. There names are Kellie and Jacob Carter. I am going to see what else I can find out about them here. I just wanted you to know. So how are things there?"

"Thanks Warrick and actually Greg and Katie got into a car accident that was no accident. Greg is fine so I am sending him back your way and we are still waiting on Katie. I'll talk to later."

"Bye"

_The office _

"You did well in Vegas, but not well enough because they are still alive! You stupid idiot!" She yelled at him. He winced at her statement. Just because they didn't die doesn't mean she should insult him. I mean come on a car accident is no for sure they were going to die. He was glad they weren't dead because he wanted to kill Sanders with his own hands. She wanted him to go into town and act normal. And whatever he does he is not to talk to that stupid CSI. Whatever


	7. Chapter 7

Hey,

I'm Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have a problem and I was hoping someone might be able to help me. I believe I have wonderful ideas for these stories and then I write one or two chapters and then stop. So I was wondering if anyone would like to help me write some of my already started stories. I would be most grateful. If your interested just email me at and let me know!

Thanks,

Brianna


End file.
